


Eye for an eye

by MissVeganKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blackmail, Blood, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, English, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Prostate Massage, Rape, Rough Sex, Total Power Exchange, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissVeganKitty/pseuds/MissVeganKitty
Summary: Draco Malfoy wants to save his and his family lives so much that he offers something inappropiate to his lord.





	

Draco closed his eyes and covered them with hands. He started to sob. In the room of requirement it wasn't forbidden. No one could see nor hear him.

The young Malfoy was during his first mission as a Death Eater. Probably a suicide mission. He tried everything - to poison Dumbledore, to curse him... But nothing worked. He couldn't even repair this stupid cabinet.  
He felt miserable, he knew that the only hope his parents had was him. If he fails, they might be killed. He would die too probably.  
There was only one thing that was giving him hope. He still had a chance to save his family and partly himself.

_\- Didn't you hear about that? - Blaise laughed. - Father told me, great story..._  
_\- My father said it was a rumor. - Crabbe interrupted him._  
_\- Oh shut up, I want to know. - Draco hissed and looked at Zabini who continued._  
_\- My father heard that he is sexually interested in teens. Seriously, he was old then, what about now? - He chuckled. - The one who saw them and told the story for my father also admitted that it was a boy! Can you imagine?_  
_Everyone in the room laughed. Even Draco though he didn't feel like laughing._

He prefered boys too. Well, not the ones the same age as his, he prefered more mature lovers.  
And this is why he was standing there in the room of requirement and decided to risk his life to a rumor.

 

Getting out of Hogwarts wasn't hard. He wrote a letter to his mother to take him home. He didn't tell her the real reason, well he didn't tell her any reason to be precise but she took him home as he wished.  
Draco was in his room fighting with his thoughts. Finally he decided to do that, he knew where the room was, he just needed to get in there. It was ages before he found himself in front of the black door. He held his breath and knocked twice.  
"Come in." He heard the hatred voice.  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment and then pushed the door open walking in.  
He was in there, sitting in the armchair. He put a book away.  
\- I heard you arrived, Draco. I'm just wondering why for. - Lord Voldemort said. - Is the mission completed?  
The boy walked closer standing in opposite to his master.  
\- No, my lord. I came here to tell you that I can't make the mission successful but I have an offer. It's not a deal, just an offer I hope you will be willing to hear, my lord.  
Voldemort's eyes squinted lightly.  
\- So you admit that you failed. - He just said. Draco nodded. - And failing means your death.  
Young Malfoy dared to look on his face with his wide open terrified eyes. He shook his head.  
\- My lord... Please, let me offer you something. I heard rumors which made me think about it for a long time... - The boy took two steps towards him and knelt down looking on a floor. - I hope they are true, my lord. - He took a deep breath and looked up into red merciless eyes. - I would like to offer my body to you, my lord. - He stopped and looked down again, after a while of silence he added. - Should I undress myself for you, my lord?  
\- Yes. - The answer was instant.  
Draco forced himself to unbutton his shirt. His hands were trembling and it took a while but Voldemort seemed not to be in rush.  
Soon the boy had only his underwear left and knelt down just like before. It was cold in the room and his nipples hardened in his embarrassement.  
\- Stand up and come closer. - He heard the order and followed it almost touching his master's knees as he was standing in front of him. - Such a great body, I must admit. - The man added and stroked Draco's side making him tremble in fear and shame. - But why would I need it for...?  
Young Malfoy swallowed nervously and bit his lower lip unknowingly.  
\- I thought that you can use it in any way that pleases you, my lord. - Draco said. - I have no limits as long as my family is well. Otherwise I may protest a bit but I will let you to do whatever you want anyway, my lord. I have no demands... and I can only hope me and my family will be well.  
The boy closed his eyes wanting to stop tears from running out but they did anyway. He felt them being wiped away and opened his eyes to look at his master again. His gaze was begging him for mercy and as he felt a hand stroking his butt, he knew that he won, at least for now.  
\- I will serve you well, master. - He whispered with slight relief.  
\- It is your room now. Don't dare to go out without my permission. - Voldemort said. - I will take your wand, you don't need it anymore. - He added and reached for it hiding it in his sleeve. Then he slapped one of his servant's buttcheeks once. - You are tired after travel. Rest now. - He added and pushed him towards big bed.  
\- Thank you, my lord. - Draco said silently and went there sitting in the bed ready to lay down on it. Then he felt a spell pushing him on a floor. He hissed silently, his arm hurt.  
\- You are allowed on the bed only when we have sex. - Voldemort said calmly making his position clear from the beginning. Then he took a book he was reading before.  
\- I'm sorry, master...  
\- I'm sure I don't need to mention you will be punished for every misbehaviour.  
\- Yes, master... I will try not to disappoint you.  
\- Uh-huh - The man mumbled and continued to read his book ignoring Draco's presence since then.  
The boy had no choice and laid down on carpet with no pillow nor blanked. At least it wasn't bare floor.

 

Draco woke up hearing door being closed. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Dark Lord's bedroom but his master probably just left a while ago because he wasn't around. The young Malfoy sat up frowning, his muscles hurt from sleeping on a carpet. He felt tears in his eyes but managed to stop them. Then he got up carefully and went into the bathroom. It was connected to the room so he assumed he was allowed to be there. It was so much warmer when he walked in, especially Draco still had no clothes on and he doubted to be allowed of wearing any. The ones he took off in front of Voldemort disappeared from their place.  
After some time the boy went back into the room. He sat down next to the bed stroking the carpet lazily. He realized that he was only terrified when his master was around, being alone meant sadness for him. He didn't know what was worse.  
After some time he heard steps from the corridor. He looked at the door with fear and swallowed nervously noticing his master walking in.  
\- My lord... - Draco said and changed his position to kneel.  
The man looked at him for a second and went into the bathroom ignoring his presence. Draco sighed and sat down again closing his eyes to calm himself down. It was getting colder suddenly. He looked at the fireplace noticing there was no fire.  
After a while Dark Lord went out from the bathroom wearing a black bathrobe. He took it off letting it fall onto a floor and naked got under blankets in the bed.  
Draco knelt again just as the man appeared in the room. He looked away as he undressed himself.  
\- Master... - He started but there was no reaction. - May I get something to cover myself, master? It's really cold now...  
Voldemort rose to sit and looked at him. Then he moved away a bit and tapped blankets next to himself.  
Draco blushed suddenly but climbed onto the bed and got under blankets. He felt relief, it was warm already. But he was worried about his master's previous words. He expected their first time to start any second but it didn't. Dark Lord simply turned around.  
\- Goodnight, Draco. - He said to him.  
\- G-goodnight, my lord...  
The boy was confused. He wasn't expecting that, Dark Lord was just too kind to him, there must have been a trick. But there wasn't. At least not for next month.  
Voldemort didn't use him yet. He was quite kind. Most of the time he just ignored Draco and forced him to spend days on a floor. But the boy was allowed to wear clothing and meet with his parents from time to time so it wasn't that bad. It almost wasn't bad at all. Draco wasn't afraid of his master so much anymore, he never hurt him, even once. Young Malfoy was confused, he was treating his lord with respect but he seemed not to care.  
Finally after a month Draco broke a rule. It was Saturday evening and he wanted to see his mother. Voldemort didn't give him permission but the boy thought that it shouldn't matter so much. Few steps away from his master's bedroom he was stopped by invisible wall. He fell of a floor and cursed silently. Then he examined a wall but couldn't get away so he decided to come back into the room. He sat down on carpet and sighed, it was really boring just to sit there with nothing to do.  
Few hours later Voldemort got into the room. He had a light smirk on his snake face.  
\- Good evening, Draco. - He hissed welcoming him for the very first time.  
The boy looked at him confused a bit.  
\- You finally broke one of my rules... - Dark Lord seemed to be happy about that. - You just proved that you are not worth my trust.  
Draco froze, it didn't matter how the man found up, the only important thing was that he knew and was going to punish him for that. He wanted to turn time back so much right now...  
\- Wasn't I good enough for you, Draco? You were supposed to offer your body to me and you did nothing to seduce me. And now you clearly disobeyed me. Do you know what it means?  
Draco shook his head.  
\- Oh right, you weren't punished yet. - Voldemort smirked and walked closer taking boy's jaw in tight grip. - You are going to regret that, boy.  
He left few bruises from his fingers and long nails after finally letting his face.  
\- Please... I served you well, master...  
Voldemort laughed coldly.  
\- You didn't even serve me. I gave you time to adjust to new position and you didn't even care to thank me. Not mentioning your duties as my whore.  
\- Master...  
\- Don't worry, Draco. I will take what is mine. - Dark Lord said and cut his clothing with a spell and then moved him onto the bed.  
\- Master... - Draco whispered watching as the man walks closer to him like a predator ready to catch his prey. - If I only knew... if you give me an order, I would open my legs...  
\- It would be too easy, my little... - Voldemort smirked climbing onto the bed but staying on the edge of it. - Now you broke the rule, very basic and simple rule. You made your master disappointed, oh so very disappointed... - His voice sounded like snake hissing.  
Draco was laying there naked and trembling. He wanted to run away but was unable to move so he was just watching his master undressing and got frightened more and more with every passing second.  
\- You have one minute to prepare yourself. - Voldemort said coldly and handed him a bottle of lube that appeared from nowhere.  
Draco opened it with shaking hands and spilled a lot on his fingers. Then he moved a bit to put one finger inside. He closed his eyes and moved it forcing second finger and scissoring both trying to get used to it as fast as possible. But time was up after a while and Dark Lord removed the fingers forcing something much bigger inside.  
The boy screamed loudly feeling horrible pain in there. He moaned painfully with every rough thrust but after few long minutes he was only sobbing. He knew he failed but had no chance to repair it on time.  
When it finally stopped Draco was pushed off the bed and was left there to lay and bleed even more.

 

Draco opened his eyes and felt his head hurting. It was dark around and he could barely move. The boy looked around to notice his master sleeping in the bed. He failed to get on all fours for few times but finally he did that. Then he crawled into the bathroom to wash himself. He couldn't stand the smell of blood and semen mixing together on his tights. He poured some water into the bath and tried to get in.  
\- What are you doing? - He heard angry voice from behind and turned around.  
\- I was... I just wanted... - He tried to say something but was too tired to think straight.  
Voldemort used a spell to slap his face without even touching him. Then he threw a cleaning spell on him and went back to bed.  
Draco closed his eyes and crawled back into his place. He didn't know his master was sleeping but he knelt next to the bed and whispered:  
\- Thank you, master.  
He was welcomed onto the bed.

 

Next day Draco woke up and realized that everything hurts him. He bit his lower lip and whined silently managing to sit up. He was alone in the room.  
Suddenly the boy felt something odd around his left ankle. He pulled the blankets away to see heavy metal cuff there. The chain was stuck in a wall in lenght allowing him to use the bathro freely but not to get close to the door. He checked that.  
Draco cursed for his stupidy, he knew everything will change since now, he won't be able to see his parents probably... He just hoped they are well and weren't punished for his mistake.  
The boy closed his eyes and sighed over a sink after brushing his teeth. It was going to be a hard time for him.  
Soon he walked back into the room and hestitated to lay down on the bed again but finally did it. He was really sore after last night.  
He summoned a house elf and ordered a breakfast for himself. He chose simple sandwiches and juice not to angry his lord if he finds out his servant was eating delicious food. He doubted he was allowed to do that anymore.  
Draco ate his meal quite fast because he was tired and needed energy. Then he laid down back on the bed and closed his eyes hoping to wake up in different place.

 

Draco opened his eyes slowly after hearing a noise. It was quite loud and he wondered who could be that. He sat up and looked around but no one was present. Then the noise repeated. It was woman's screaming, from below. The dungeon.  
Draco never liked this place. Few years ago it wasn't even used but now Dark Lord kept his prisoners in there. It took a while that Draco realized that this woman might be tortured by his master. It meant he could come back in there in bad mood, much worse than usual if he didn't get what he wanted. The boy took a deep breath and unwillingly got onto carpet hissing in pain. He laid down it there on his side trembling in cold. He didn't get anything to wear for today.  
Draco decided to order a house elf to light a fire in the fireplace, it became warmer immediately. Young Malfoy didn't dare to ask an elf for healing spell and simply just burried his cheek into the carpet like it was a plushie which could calm him down.  
Some time later the door opened. Voldemort came in, his robe was in blood but surely not his, he wasn't wounded.  
The man looked at Draco once and went to the bathroom to referesh. Soon he went out and sat in the armchair.  
\- Come here. - He said and watched his servant getting up and walking towards him. He grabbed his waist and placed him to sit on his lap. Draco moaned but his master seemed not to care. At least he looked calm. - Did you hear my prisoner's screams, Draco? - He asked whispering to his ear.  
\- Yes, master... - The boy admitted.  
\- I'm sure you would like to know who it was... Especially you know her.  
Draco's heart started to race.  
"Please, not my mother..." He thought and closed his eyes.  
Voldemort only chuckled hearing his thoughts. He didn't answer leaving him unsure.  
\- Master, please...  
\- Shut up. The only thing keeping you alive is that I like how pathetic you are, little whore. Better don't ruin it. - Voldemort pushed him away lightly and stood up. He walked towards the door. - Oh, by the way, it was Charlotte Greenwood, the one who used to drink tea with your family often. Unfortunately a muggle supporter. - He said and left.  
Draco felt huge relief and realized that it was not the first time when his master manipulated him like that. He didn't like it, sometimes it was even worse than pain.

 

This evening Draco was sure of what he wanted to do. It was three days since his unfortunate rape but he decided to please his master again. He hoped only for mouth, he was quite skilled at that pleasing his previous partners. He had two of them, his father's friend from work and Draco's mate from Durmstrang. They spent few nights together before blonde's six year at Hogwarts.  
In the evening Draco waited for his master to get in bed. Then he knelt next to the bed and made puppy eyes also being ashamed of the whole situation.  
\- Master... I would like to please you tonight. May I use my mouth? I heard that I'm good at that...  
\- Oh really? Then come here and show me. - Voldemort smirked a bit and let him onto the bed. Then he pulled the blanket away and let the other do the rest by himself.  
The boy moved his head down and licked the tip of already half hard cock. He looked up at his master and took the whole length into mouth sucking it and moving back and forth. Voldemort's member became fully hard very quickly. Draco purred at the feeling and sucked on it more hungrily. No matter who Dark Lord was or how he looked like, his cock seemed pretty and delicious to the boy.  
\- You really like him, don't you? - The man gasped with half closed eyes. Draco only nodded enthusiastically and continued to please him.  
It didn't take long for Dark Lord to finish. His servant swallowed everything and licked his lips like after good meal. Then he took master's cock into mouth again to lick it once more before moving away a bit. Draco looked down, he didn't know what to expect.  
\- Good job, Draco. - The man said finally. - I want your butt in two, maybe thee days. But for now your mouth is fine. Don't forget to blow me in the morning. Oh well, you usually sleep when I get up. Then I will have to wake you up or use different hole if I'm in rush.  
Draco trembled slightly but only said:  
\- Yes, my lord. As you wish.  
Then he got off the bed and laid down on a floor.  
\- Well, you deserved a prize. - Voldemort said silently and doubled his blanked wrapping one around boy's body to keep him warm.  
Draco sat up and looked at the man with disbelief.  
\- Thank you, master. - He whispered and cuddled more into a blanket moving back on a floor and then falling asleep.

 

Next morning Draco woke up hearing a movement. He opened his eyes and noticed his master disappearing in the bathroom. He didn't try to be silent there taking a shower with opened door.  
Then the boy realized what he was supposed to do so he sat up. He thought that maybe his master was quite loud to wake him up but he wasn't sure he could be that kind.  
\- You are lucky to wake up so early, boy. - He heard soon watching Voldemort walking towards him. He sat on the edge if the bed opening his bathrobe.  
Draco nodded and smiled a bit at the view. He crawled closer and started to blow him willingly. He really liked that to his own embarrassement.  
For this time he swallowed only part of the semen, the rest got onto his face and shoulders. He licked his lips looking into Voldemort's eyes. Then he kissed his member and moved away a bit looking down.  
\- You are good at that, Draco. - His master said and messed his hair playfully. Then he got up and started to dress up. - I'm glad you decided to serve me. You will be useful.  
\- Thank you, master. - The boy said smiling a bit.  
\- But there is a thing you should be aware of. Every boy before you ended up the same unpleasant way. I hope you will be smart enough to please me well so I won't have to give you to Fenrir Greyback. He never got a pure blood before. I'm wondering how long he would be able to keep you alive... - Voldemort smirked zipping his pants. Then he wore a robe on it.  
Draco said nothing to that. His eyes just widened in shock and disgust. He definetely didn't want to end up like that.  
\- Just... just tell me what you like, master... Please, I will do whatever you want, my lord.  
\- I know, Draco. But this is not what I want. You should figure out what I like by yourself. Risk with new things, otherwise I will get bored of you. But if you choose poorly... well then it won't be nice for you either.  
Draco closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He was a mess of emotions lately but he really wanted to hide them. Even from himself.  
\- I may not come back tonight. But keep yourself **prepared** for the next meeting. - Dark Lord said and left.  
The boy didn't realize what really "prepared" meant.

 

Two days later the boy was spending time as usual reading the same books for fifth time and walking around. He was really bored sitting on a floor next to his master's armchair and playing with his ankle cuff. He hoped to take it off one day but it seemed impossible without a wand or at least tools.  
Then he heard someone walking towards the room. He got up to his knees as the door opened.  
\- On the bed, whore. - He heard and followed the order immediately. Voldemort sounded angry and he didn't want to make this worse. - I hope you prepared yourself well, I'm not going to use any lube. - The zipper was opened.  
Draco froze. Prepare! He turned around with terrified face looking at his master.  
\- I didn't, master... Please, let me do this now... - He begged and licked his fingers then placing them near to his butt. He was ready to humiliate himself in front of his lord like that, to let him watch. Just not to feel this pain again.  
\- No. - The answer was simple, with a smirk. He won, he was in charge again, all the time.  
Draco sobbed and moved his hand away.  
\- Master... - He tried again. - I will do everything, just let me...  
\- Then do. - Dark Lord said. - It's up to you.  
Draco thought for a moment and then placed himself on front of his master with butt up in the air. He hoped he will maybe play with it during a blowjob. The boy wanted to make him come this way or at least his saliva will work like a lube. He tried his best wiggling his butt and taking the whole length into mouth just to make one of his plans work but they didn't. Voldemort put his cock away from him rather quickly and also didn't play with his butt except stroking the skin or squeezing it from time to time. He ordered his servant to turn around what made him sob again but he obeyed.  
\- You thought rather of something to save your little butt instead of my pleasure... - Dark Lord hissed to his ear. - But I forgive you...  
Suddenly Draco felt something familiar inside his hole and widened eyes in pure suprise. He was using a lubing and prepareing spell on him. The boy was so thankful for that, he relaxed and pushed his butt towards his master.  
Voldemort chuckled.  
\- Yes, enjoy that little slut. - He whispered to servant's ear and got in with one slow thrust.  
Draco moaned loudly adjusting to the feeling. He started to move his butt soon wanting to show his master how much he was thankful for preparing him even he was threatening him before.  
Voldemort purred and started to thrust roughly aiming to boy's special spot. It made young Malfoy moan and shake slightly in pleasure. He came after few minutes almost unknowinly, his master was still moving making him feel this incredible pleasure all the time. Soon Voldemort came either and his movement became slower to disappear at all. He got out of his boy and laid down next to him.  
\- Next time prepare yourself. - He whispered to his ear and licked it.

 

Few days later Draco was reading a book when he heard heavy steps near to the room. The door opened and he noticed his master covered in blood and dirt. His robe was a mess and he was barely standing by himself. Draco ran to him to help him get onto the bed. Then he summoned a house elf to get the best healer he knew - Severus Snape. Voldemort possibly passed out, his eyes were closed and breath sharp.  
The boy threw his robe by bare hands to see the wound. It was placed on man's left hip. The worst thing was that it was quite big and still bleeding. He took a piece of a sheet and wrapped tightly around it noticing it becoming red quickly. Draco cursed, he didn't have his wand to help with it even a bit but then he realized that Dark Lord was holding a wand in his hand. He hesitated but took it casting a basic healing spell on him. It worked enough to stop the bleeding. Draco smiled lightly and put the wand away, he shouldn't touch it.  
Soon Snape arrived with a suitcase full of potions. He ordered Draco to move away and started to heal their master.  
Draco sat down next to the armchair. He looked down hoping everything will be fine and he won't be punished for his disbehaviour.  
After some time Snape left.  
\- You can come closer but be careful. Don't touch him. - He said standing by the door. - He should wake up in few hours, prepare fresh water for him to drink.  
Draco nodded watching him go away. Then he got up and walked towards the bed carefully. Voldemort's face was clean and calm, he almost didn't look like a monster who could do all those bad things.  
The boy also noticed a wand placed next to the bed but he didn't dare to touch it again. He just knelt down and placed his head on a blanket watching his master sleeping.

 

\- You used my wand. - Draco heard weak voice and looked up. His master was awake and holding his own wand.  
\- Yes, master. I did... But only to heal you. You were bleeding.  
Voldemort looked suprised.  
\- So you helped me...?  
\- Yes, my lord... Is something wrong?  
The man straightened a bit.  
\- No, it's not. You did well, very well. - He replied. - Even too well. - Draco looked at him. - I wouldn't expect you to do that, Draco. You could let me die for another thirteen years or even more and free yourself and your family but you didn't. Why?  
Draco looked away.  
\- I don't know, master...  
\- It still means that you should be rewarded.  
The boy looked back at him.  
\- Eye for an eye, life for a life. - Voldemort said and freed boy's ankle.


End file.
